The goal of the Histology, Microscopy, and Imaging Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual vision research laboratories by enabling them to conduct studies that require understanding the ocular tissue function at the cellular level. This goal is accomplished by providing the infrastructure for two types of services - histology and imaging. The Histology Facility of the Module prepares in a timely fashion cryo or paraffin sections of eyes and mounts them on slides for histo/immunohistochemistry analyses or laser capture microdissection. This Facility also conducts routine histological stains. The Microscopy Facility of the Module helps investigators to produce publication quality images or videos from histological slides, fixed cells, live cells or in vivo mouse eyes. A physical space, resources, and expertise of the Module, operated and supervised by highly experienced personnel, serve as the basis for the following Specific Aims: 1) to process, embed, and section eyes followed by section mounting on slides and staining (if requested); 2) to guide users in the proper dissection, fixation and staining techniques, thus ensuring the production of high quality histological specimens; 3) to provide access to Module's microscopes along with training and consultation in all aspects of a microscopy-based experiments; 4) to provide access to and training on the use of Metamorph imaging software to properly analyze and generate relevant data from images; 5) to assist in production of publication quality images and/or videos. The Histology, Microscopy & Imaging Module has the heaviest usage of all P30 Core Grant Modules and will continue assisting VSRC investigators in producing high-quality and high-profile vision-related publications.